I Don't Love You
by ShiShobi
Summary: Yami and Yugi are secretly going out, and a week into the relationship, Yami starts ignoring Yugi and hanging out with Anzu! So he goes to the one person that he knows loves him…AU Shounenai


**Title:** I Don't Love You  
**Author:** ShiShobi  
**Category: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Pairings: **YYxY, Yx?  
**Warning: **Shounen-ai! Don't like, don't read!!  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Summary: **Yami and Yugi are secretly going out, and a week into the relationship, Yami starts ignoring Yugi and hanging out with Anzu! So he goes to the one person that he knows loves him…(AU) (Shounen-ai) (Anzu-Bashing)

'_words'_ thoughts

"words" speaking

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I love you."

Amethyst eyes glistened as they stared up into crimson. "I love you too, Yami!" Yugi smiled as he wrapped his arms around his darkness's neck, pulling him down so he could rest his head on his shoulder. Yami hesitantly wrapped his arms around Yugi's slim waist, burying his head into his hikari's tricolor hair. Yugi just stood there breathing in the scent of his Yami, happy to be in the arms of the one he loves, until…

"Just don't tell anyone." Yami's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up at his yami, who placed his index finger to his lips, and then to Yugi's.

Yugi was confused. He could feel tears forming but he held them back. "Why?" Yugi asked innocently, hiding the hurt in his voice.

Yami smiled. "So we can spend time alone together without them bothering us."

"But…"

Yami hugged Yugi, pulling his close. "We'll tell them when the time is right."

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around his Yami. He nodded slowly to himself. Yami knew what was right, he always did. How could Yugi ever doubt him?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Keeping their relationship a secret sucked! It had been a week and still Yami insisted that they keep quiet about their relationship. Yami promised to spend all the time he could with Yugi at home, but Yami was never there! He was always hanging out with Joey…or Anzu. Yugi shuddered. Yami was always going over to Anzu's house, supposedly to help her with her dance audition that is coming up, and he always comes back really late at night. How are they supposed to spend time together, when Yami is giving all of his time to Anzu?

Yugi sighed and rested his head in his hands, which were currently resting on his knees. He unconsciously pouted, his lower lip sticking out past his upper, causing the person next to him to chuckle. "Upset little Yugi?" Yugi looked up into chestnut brown eyes, shining with mischief. Yugi mumbled to himself and went back to staring at nothing. He was currently seated on a park bench, in the park (duh!) with Bakura, Tomb Robber to some.

Bakura leaned over and rested his head on Yugi's shoulder. "C'mon little light, what's the matter?" He dug his chin into Yugi's shoulder, causing the hikari to wince and lean towards him.

Yugi pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nothing is the matter, Bakura."

The thief frowned. He knew Yugi well enough to know when something was wrong with him. He also knew that it would take a little persuading to get him to talk. Bakura smirked and leaned forward, just inches away from Yugi's face. Yugi shivered slightly from Bakura breathing down his neck, but made no move to move away. Sneakily he moved his hands closer and closer to Yugi's abdomen, smirking more as he did. Yugi 'humph-ed' and crossed his arms further, so they were pressed against his chest, leaving his stomach wide open. Bakura chuckled and began tickling the small hikari. Yugi burst out laughing, desperately trying the pry the thief's hands from his body. "Alright…ALRIGHT! I give!" Yugi shouted between fits of laughter.

Satisfied, Bakura removed his hands, allowing Yugi to get air back to his lungs. Yugi then turned and glared as best he could at the tomb robber. Bakura lifted an eyebrow and waited for an explanation, but Yugi instead jumped off the bench and began walking away. The thief stood up and ran after the hikari, catching up to him quickly. "Well…" He said folding his arms.

Yugi looked up to him, his innocent amethyst eyes staring right into Bakura's brown ones. "I can't tell you." And with that he quickened his pace and walked away. Yugi wanted to tell Bakura about what was going on, but he couldn't. He couldn't go against Yami like that, even is his Yami was never around anymore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yami sighed as he watched Anzu whirl and twirl around her living room, almost tripping over her own feet and the various furniture and knick-knacks that where in the room. He turned his head and glanced at the clock. Two-thirty. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had been sitting on this couch since ten o'clock.

"Hey! Yami-chan! Are you watching me?" Anzu's voice rang out. That voice gave Yami such a headache!

He turned and gave Anzu a smile. She was one of Yugi's friends, he had to be nice to her (and not send her to the Shadow Realm). "Oh, of course Anzu. That was…uh…wonderful."

Anzu made a noise that sounded like a small squeak of approval, and smiled widely. "I know aren't I just amazing! I'm so sure that I'll do the best at the dance auditions and get to be in that video!" She twirled around on one foot, her arms outstretched to help her keep balance, which wasn't working very well since she was leaning to one side. Luckily she stopped before she fell over and broke something. Yami sighed…yet again and placed a hand on his forehead. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this, but he had to if he didn't want Yugi to find out. Yami shuddered. No he couldn't let Yugi ever find out what had happened. It would definitely ruin the relationship they had. He would keep the secret that he had and that Anzu found out about, to keep Yugi safe and happy, even if he had to go through this torture.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I'll end it there. I'm not sure what the secret is, but I'll figure it out. Please review, this is like my first fanfiction. I normally don't write (I draw) but I decided to give it a shot. OH! Also if you could help me think of a better title (unles this one is fine, not sure) that would be appreciated. Thank you!  
ShiShobi_


End file.
